crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Garuda Phoenix
"You can say that this is the newer model of the Garuda Eagle... I tried to make this almost exactly the same Gear as the one your brother made." - Kyousuke to Kouya Garuda Phoenix is a Crush Gear owned by Kouya Marino in Crush Gear Turbo, and by Crush Kid and Masaru Mahha in Crush Gear Nitro. It is one of the few Gears that appear throughout the Crush Gear franchise. In Crush Gear Turbo, Garuda Phoenix is Kouya's second Gear following the destruction of Garuda Eagle, the Gear that used to belong to his late brother, Yuhya Marino. It is one of the strongest Gear of the series and one of the few Gears that would rival Gaiki (which was the most unbeatable gear at the time) in terms of power and speed during its launch and the only gear to have beaten it. In Crush Gear Nitro, Garuda Phoenix is used by Crush Kid, a superhero who often settling disputes among people in the town by Gear Fighting. Details Construction Kouya's second Crush Gear, Garuda Phoenix is made by Gear Master Kyousuke Jin. Kyousuke based the design of Garuda Phoenix from Alex and Yuhya's design for Garuda Eagle. The Gear Master also combines the design with his experience in Gear Fighting and the knowledge obtained from the Manganji Laboratory. Garuda Phoenix is created after Garuda Eagle is destroyed during the semifinals of Buthokan Cup. The concept of Garuda Phoenix is in fact unexpected. Kyousuke intends to build Dino Phalanx until he envisions a series of flashbacks of an emotionally scarred Kouya after Garuda Eagle's destruction. The idea of Dino Phalanx is temporarily scrapped and Kyousuke decides to build a new Gear for Kouya. Garuda Phoenix is the second Crush Gear that is equipped with VT Chassis in the series. It is also equipped with rear weapon, making it the first Gear in the world of its kind. Hence, it is being called "One Of the Best Gear In the World" in its debut, the other one is Gaiki Story (Crush Gear Turbo) During Kyousuke's match against Kishin Okawa in the Buthokan Cup finals, Kouya opens up Kyousuke's Gear box and reveals a clear-colored Crush Gear inside. When Kouya enters the arena, he eventually finds out that the Gear is made for him when he asks Kyousuke about it. Kouya uses Garuda Phoenix for the first time during the Buthokan Cup tch against Satoru Todoroki. Upon Kouya’s first contact with the new Gear, he visions its character as a fire bird (a phoenix). When Kouya used Garuda Phoenix for the first time, the color of the Gear is white and he could not control it properly. This is due to a hairline crack in one of its gears and Kouya could not adopt it, since he feels Garuda Phoenix is not a part of him yet. After Kyousuke replaced the gear with an old one from Garuda Eagle, Kouya instantly realizes the spirit of the new Gear "was resurrected", and names it “Garuda Phoenix”. At this point, the Gear changes color to that similar to Garuda Eagle and eventually beats Satoru's Mach Turbo in the match. Story (Crush Gear Nitro) Garuda Phoenix is used by Crush Kid for settling disputes, notably during the earlier scenes of the series' first episode. Masaru encounters Garuda Phoenix for the first time when he goes to Silver Max with his friends and spots the Gear with Ginjirou (who is actually the said superhero). Later, Masaru makes contact with the Gear for the first time when it falls from a table while he is cleaning the shop. Garuda Phoenix emits a pulse when he catches it, and it is revealed that the said pulse is able to perceive the Gear's potential users. Masaru uses Garuda Phoenix for the first time when he battles against Takeshi Kouda in the park. The Gear is also used during Masaru's temporary guise as Crush Kid. It is with the usage of Garuda Phoenix that Masaru faces his first loss after a Gear Fight with Yuu Akusawa in episode 2. During Masaru's battle with Yuu in an exhibition game, Garuda Phoenix could not cope with Yuu's King Schwarz due to the difference of power between the two Gears. After Crush Kid throws the clay Gear to Masaru, Garuda Phoenix meets with it in mid-air causing the clay Gear undergoes a transformation that makes it functional. The new Gear is named "Mach Justice". Trivia *Garuda Phoenix is known for avoiding disintegration from its opponent's special attacks. It survives from Tigeraid's Fighting Tiger Killer Paw and Gaiki's King of the Dragon Fighters multiple times in the series. * Kyousuke Jin claims that Garuda Phoenix will be disintegrated if used Shining Sword Breaker more than 3 times (during the final episodes of the Asian Cup arc) yet Kouya used it multiples times but doesn't seems to damage Garuda Phoenix at all since Kouya did not use the special attack until the match with the Four Stars Team during the first stage of the World Cup. **This is probably a reference to its predecessor *Garuda Phoenix is one of the Crush Gears with no special attack of its own (except Double Twister Hammer which is used when paired with Raging Bullet), at least in Crush Gear Turbo. Shining Sword Breaker and Shining Smasher were learned from Garuda Eagle and Ark Cavalier respectively. *Despite losing the tip of his weapon after defeating Takeshi in the final match of the World Cup, the front weapon was seen in one piece again after throwing Gaiki out of the ring. * The usage of Garuda Phoenix's name by Makoto during his portrayal as Crush Kid becomes a running gag in the earlier episodes of Crush Gear Nitro. **Makoto once challenges a reckless driver to a Gear Fight by using Kid Phoenix, which is a sloppy-looking Crush Gear made from green clay. **During the chasing scene between the ZET members and TB, Makoto throws several banana skins to slow the former down and calls the trick as Banana Phoenix. Category:Gears (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Gears (Crush Gear Nitro)